


hold back your love

by karples



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Titans (2008), Titans-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/pseuds/karples
Summary: In which everything is okay and Roy tries to be a graceful loser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short & sweet to start out the new year. takes place sometime during titans (2008). also, for someone who sucks at cooking, i write about the kitchen a lot.
> 
> title from "hold back your love" by white lies.

Roy was at the stove when Dick breezed in earlier than anticipated. Dick had obviously found time to change between outer space and Star City, and the low cut of his shirt revealed only bare skin. That was a dangerous look, Roy thought. A loose top and leggings.

Dick’s lips tasted like fruity chapstick. Roy fumbled for the stove dial with his free hand, holding the soup ladle away with the other, and coaxed Dick’s tongue, warm and enthusiastic, into his mouth. Dick looped an arm around Roy’s neck, and Roy clutched him close, skimming his fingers over Dick’s back and shoulders to check for new wounds.

“ _Wow_ ,” Roy said, breathless. Dick kissed Roy’s cheek with a wet smack and said, “Missed ya.” Then he loped upstairs, dropping his duffel by the couch.

“Good mission?” Roy called after him.

“Great!” Dick answered.

“Good!”

“Yeah, I know!”

“How long are you staying over!”

“Dunno! Long as you want me to!”

A part of Roy yearned to ask Dick to stay forever, but vigilantism didn’t contribute to a stable lifestyle.

Rueful, Roy shook his head, stirred the pot, and squinted at the door. He had four layers of security on the house, two of which were silent, and Dick hadn’t tripped any of them. Roy was a little sore about that, but he’d nurse his pride later.

Or now. “How long did it take you to break in?” Roy hollered up the stairs.

“Two minutes!” Dick shouted back, followed by the pitterpatter of small feet, thundering like a herd of elephants. “Uncle D, Uncle D!” Lian squealed.

Okay, Roy was more than a little sore. Listening to Dick and Lian’s jubilant laughter, however, he couldn’t muster the energy to be genuinely upset.

He’d been planning on giving Dick his own passcode, anyway.


End file.
